The Next Job
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Jack's pokemon and FNAF bullshit is over and he and his harem are at home, relaxing. But it seems that Jack can't catch a break as he is dropped down the hole to the Underground. Now he's part of a prophecy because he's human. Bit racist eh? WARNING: Violence, Lemons. SEQUEL TO The Right Job! ALL CHARACTERS ARE FEMALE!


**THAT'S RIGHT! JACK'S BACK BABY!**

 **Sillyness aside, this is The Right Job's sequel. We hope you have as much fun reading as we did writing.**

Jack sat on a chair in his living room, pelvis very sore. He had just made up for a week's worth of disappearance. Foxy and Chica proceeded to weep and welcome him back indefinitely and say how much they missed him. Bonnie and Freddy did chuckle, Jack noticed that Bonnie's voice had got higher, and shake his pussy-juice covered hand. Of course, there was also his pokemon harem. Lauren the Eevee-turned-Umbreon. Zard the Charizard. Frost the Froslass. Growl the Growlithe. Squirt the Squirtle (sounds like a fair game). He smiled and leant back in his chair, yelping as his almost-broken pelvis stung. He got up and went into his bathroom to grab some painkillers. He looked into the mirror at himself.

He had an emerald green eye that sparkled in the dark, Foxy told him that, and another completely blank eye, just white. He had recently shaved so there was no beard or stubble. He had a very strong jawline and a masculine appearance. He had a scar from a knife being dragged down his face around his eye. His nose and mouth were perfectly normal and in their right places. He had a Faux Hawk (GTA 5 hairstyle) hairstyle that was black instead of blond, he'd dyed it.

He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of pills. He popped one onto his hand and exhaled. He opened his mouth and placed the tablet on his tongue before swallowing rapidly. He almost gagged at how fast he swallowed but didn't. He placed the bottle back into the cabinet and closed it. He turned and left the bathroom. Currently, it was 9 at night but he wasn't tired. He had a gut feeling. And an assassin worth their salt trusts their gut. So he's rigged all the traps in his home. All the traps went directly to his phone, of which is in his pocket. He scratched his nose with a finger and made his way to the chair near the T.V. Jack never really watched T.V. Just news about his killings. He decided to turn it on. The news popped up. A recent target of his: Frank Mcguffin.

"-Cause of death is multiple stab wounds to the chest and a gunshot to the forehead and out the back. Doctors believe that this man has been dead for almost a week and any attempt to locate the killer has failed miserably. This mysterious 'Jack' person has the police baffled with how he leaves no evidence behind. And now it's time for-." Jack turned the T.V off. He placed the remote down on the arm of the chair and rubbed his temple with two fingers. He sighed and closed his eyes, dreaming while awake.

Jack heard a soft noise come from under him.

*Thud*

He opened his eyes and looked down. There was a pile of yellow flowers underneath him. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. He couldn't see past the light. A lone flower stood in the lone patch of grass. He approached it. He almost jumped in surprise when the flower turned to face him. It had a smiling face that screamed friendliness but set off many alarm bells in his head. He decided not to trust this flower.

"Hi there!" It greeted. Jack didn't hear his earpiece respond when he realised that he'd took it off when the others went to sleep. Jack just gave the flower his attention. "My name is Flowey! Welcome to the Underground!"

'Some sort-a fight club?' Jack thought, amused. He raised an eyebrow and continued to listen.

"Here in the Underground the monsters live but don't worry, I'm not going to attack!" Flowey cheerily spoke. Jack could hear that the cheer was fake. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the flower. He leant down and grabbed the head. He raised an eyebrow and started to pull. "Ow! Hey what the!" Jack just continued to pull. The flower swung it's head at Jack's arm but he didn't let go. The face of the flower changed into something more demonic. It's eyes became empty and the mouth filled with sharp teeth. It went to bite Jack but bit onto empty air because Jack had stepped back and let go. "So you knew. Good. Then you know that I need your SOUL." The flower went to do something but a white blast knocked it away from Jack. A goat-woman came into view and she looked off into the distance where the flower had gone. She shook her head and turned to Jack.

"Hi there! I'm Toriel! Who are you?" She smiled with actual cheer. Jack smiled back but didn't reply. Toriel raised an eyebrow. Jack raised a finger and began writing in the air.

 _Mute_.

"Oh okay. Well, I come here everyday to see if humans had fallen down the hole. You need to learn about the Underground and it's history if you want to leave." Toriel became serious. Jack nodded. "Follow me." Toriel began walking and Jack followed. But he had a thought.

 _"Where the fuck am_ _I_?"


End file.
